entrypointwikinewfandomcom-20200215-history
SWAT
Enemy AI Unlike Guards, SWAT and other enemies will charge or flank players, coming in squads and often breaching through locked doors in their way. If a door they come into has been unlocked, they will instead open the door, allowing the door to close afterwards. If a player enters a room without windows or with bullet-proof windows then 1-2 enemies will charge the player while others wait outside the room. Players that are too close to an enemy will make them retreat and advance to the next cover available to them. If they are huddled in a group shooting at the player, there's a high chance of them shooting each other, thus making things easier while you are reloading/ doing an action. Assault Waves There are 3 stages of an Assault: # Breach - In this stage, the assault team will proceed to find the closest cover available to them. And will move away from enemies if in close range. # Shootout - In this stage, assault teams will start to shoot enemy players or other enemy NPCs. They will skip this stage if there are no players in the area. # Exit - This final stage is when the assault team goes to the next area, often one which has or is close to players or objectives. When moving to an area, police will not stop to shoot at a player but will keep walking. They cannot interact with the environment other than breaking doors and freeing hostages. Flashbangs SWAT Units (Excluding police and SC) are the only NPCs that can throw flashbang grenades at the player (Professional+ difficulty only). The flashbang will start beeping before exploding. If a player is near a flashbang, it will blind the player for 10 seconds. If you open up your inventory while blinded, you will void the blindness and will be able to see your screen, albeit very poorly. Shooting a flashbang will destroy it. Aggressive AI Only applies for Professional+, the higher the difficulty is, the higher enemies become more aggressive. Enemies start to move around faster (except Guards) and shoot faster (applies in Operative+) They can be dangerous in higher difficulties. |-| Police = Police is the main enemy that you fight during loud missions. Police can be from regular police officers to tactical SWAT units. Police Officers Officially known as First Responders are the first enemy NPCs that spawn in a loud mission. First Responders spawn in one wave in squads of 2 units. They will come equipped with either a 480 MCS or a K45. First Responders have the same behaviour as SWAT Units and they are currently only seen in The Withdrawal and The Freelancer, in the first bank scene they would act as Guards as they don't have any tactical behaviour. Previously also spawned in The Killhouse but they were removed for unknown reasons. Police also have Tactical Units. They are an elite response of the police force. In the game, there are 4 units: SWAT Unit, Shield Unit, Aegis Units '''and '''Police Snipers. SWAT Unit SWAT Units are the common enemy that spawn in waves. They are the second to enter the area and are equipped with either a CBR-C, 480 MCS, F57, or S97. They are easy to kill on rookie however on operative or above they become harder to kill. Regular SWAT wear a black tactical uniform, combat boots, a balaclava and a helmet. They use advanced tactics such as flanking, charging player positions, and throwing flash grenades. Shield Unit Shield Units are like Regular SWAT but they come equipped with a ballistic shield and a K45 or S97 (in mid-wave or Elite+ difficulty). Ballistic shields are impenetrable with most current weapons and protect the user completely from oncoming fire. The only weakness a Shield Unit has besides explosives is the little rectangular window that helps the user see. Shoot through that window and you'll be able to take the shield out. Alternatively, get behind them or use an explosive such as a grenade or C4. Another method to take this unit out is via the Sniper Mastery perk, which allows snipers to pierce through their shields. Aegis Units Deploys in Professional+ Aegis Units are similar to the Shield SWAT. The only difference is they possess the III-Aegis Armor and wear a ballistic mask on their face. They are the hardest to kill as the III-Aegis Armor offers the most protection for the user compared to other available armor. Aegis Units spawn in a little while after a mission goes loud then every few waves, and are announced by the mission coordinator. The best way to kill them is to throw a grenade into the area they are in and to take cover as the grenade blows up (Other teammates can take damage from the grenade's blast, but this function only applies to Elite and Legend difficulty where friendly fire is turned on). Another way to kill an Aegis Unit is to shoot the back of its head and not its mask, although this will be much harder to execute. Aegis Units will also cover themselves with their shields if you try to shoot them. Aegis Units mostly charge the player. Police Sniper Police Snipers are Regular SWAT equipped with a CH-A with a laser and a scope attached to them. They deploy on the second wave and ongoing, usually on very far buildings. Since they spawn very far from the player position, they can't receive a lot of damage. However, they will deal serious damage to the player. You can recognize them if you see a laser or a flash on a building pointing to your position. On Legend difficulty, Snipers won't show the laser, which makes locating their exact position more difficult. The best way to deal with them is to bring either a CBR-C or a CH-A sniper with a good scope. Other weapons will work but will make the process much harder, the higher the difficulty, the further Snipers deploys. |-| Steel Cove = Steel Cove have their own reinforcements, they are more aggressive but have less health. They will spawn almost instantly after the alarm is raised. SC Soldier SC Soldiers are the common enemy that spawn in waves. They come in groups and prepare to swarm the player(s). They also will attack Rose in Wargate. Soldiers will sometimes drop medkits. They are the first to enter the area and are equipped with either a CBR-C, 480 MCS, F57, or S97. SC Shredder Deploys on Operative+ SC Shredders are heavily armoured soldiers who are equipped with III-Aegis Armor, an Aegis Elite mask, and a Sawblade. A good way to kill these units is to aim at their head and try to go for a headshot. Shooting at their bodies will only deal a little bit of damage. SC Shredders don't have shields, so just spray and pray to kill them. They deploy in pairs of 2 and will first come onto the map as soon as the alarm is sounded. SC Gunship/Apache The Gunship is a helicopter that appears during a Loud run in The Lakehouse. It hovers in the air and at the back of the building, shooting the player with a machine gun. The Gunship can only be taken down with a lot of firepower. Once its durability has been reduced to around half, it will begin smoking. Currently the Gunship has the most health out of all enemies. The Gunship has a scripted pre-defined path that it will follow, and the Gunship will constantly fire at the player. It should be noted that low penetration firearms such as the K45, UP9, Raven, 480 MCS, S97, and MM20 should not be used against it, as your shots will be rather ineffective. Using the F57 or Sawblade is best, with the CBR-C and CH-A being merely alright at damaging the vehicle. As The Lakehouse often has personnel armed with the F-57 spawning in, it is encouraged to use the F-57 to destroy the Gunship. |-| Canadian SWAT = Canadian SWAT spawn in The Scientist, Canadian SWAT acts the same as Regular SWAT. They spawn with visible green armour unlike Regular SWAT's armour is invisible. SWAT Unit The common enemy that spawn in waves, they have the same equipment as with other reinforcement enemies however they are bit weaker towards knife attacks as their face isn't protected and will engaging at Player and Halcyon Operative. Shield Units SWAT Units will also spawn with ballistic shields and S97s and K45s Sniper Unit They spawn on the hills outside the map. They have the same model as Canadian SWAT units. Their AI is mainly the same as Police Snipers. Aegis Units Canadian SWAT also has their own heavy units. Canadian Aegis act the same as SC Shredders and S.W.A.T Aegis Units. Once spawned, they will charge and engage any player or Halcyon Operative they see. Trivia * Aegis Units, as well as Shield SWAT, were added on September 24, 2018. * Before the update on October 14, 2018, SWAT also spawned in PvE. * Police Snipers were added on December 10, 2018. * The Blacksite and The Lakehouse are the only missions that do not feature SWAT but instead replace them with soldiers from the military organization "Steel Cove". * In the past, SWAT officers were the only enemy NPCs that spawned during loud missions. * Interestingly, SC Shredders have the same uniform as Regular SWAT, unlike SC Soldiers which have military uniforms. * During the early stages of The Killhouse and in early access of The Deposit, first responders spawned during the first wave but were later removed and The Deposit now has a hostage system. * In real life, Canada's police has a unit that operates similarly to American SWAT units. However, it is not called that. Instead, it is referred to as the ERT (Emergency Response Team). Why it is not called that in the game is unknown, but it may be due to developer oversight or lack of research.